Next Fear
by Scarlet-Wolf
Summary: Evil started it's hold on Silent Hill before Harry came along. Mika, a waitress at Neely's bar finds out first hand the creation of the demons.


Wolf: Heeeeyy people out there! Well, as in all cases, I don't own the Silent Hill series..  
BUT I do own the characters Mika, Orlando, Celes, Michel, and Terry. I hope all of ya enjoy this...  
  
Kitty Kimahri: Get on with the story!!!!  
  
Wolf: aww but...  
  
Kitty Kimahri: !  
  
Wolf: awww ok, well I plan to make this about 12 chapters, stay along for the ride ^^  
For those unfamiliar with my fics, I change views alot, like the second paragraph changes to second view and the third goes right back  
to first person. I won't do this a lot tho.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Next Fear  
  
Chapter 1: Opening of a lullaby  
  
  
  
  
Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep.  
If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take.....  
  
  
I lay there upon my bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. I wore my regular night clothes, a green tanktop  
and blue short shorts. My left arm relaxed above my head resting upon the goose down pillow. The covers were arranged in  
such a way it would have been thought hard to sleep. Usual morning for me. All usual except for the fact my intestines  
were torn from my belly and scattered my bed. A trickle of blood ran down from my mouth but that was nothing compared to the blood  
covering every inch around the room. A creature was there, crouched at the foot of my bed, watching..staring..waiting. I felt my life drain away as it suddenly..  
  
  
Mika awoke. Beads of sweat running down her face. Quickly throwing the covers away from her body she checked her belly and the wall.  
Her soft porcelain hand pressed against her face, just to find no blood.  
  
"...that dream again?" I have had that dream for that past few days, and each time it still alarms me. I guess cuz it's so realistic.  
I stepped out of bed the red glare of the clock shown 8:00.  
"SHIT!!" I'm late for work!! I took off to the shower, chugging my clothes off and hopping in. Barely having time to even wash my hair I was out and putting clothes on.  
The cool morning air would dry my skin, though it did send chills up my spine. with the front door locked, I bound down the stairs, a brush tugging at the knots in my hair and the keys fumbling  
in my other hand.  
  
"good morning Mika" Lil landlady Cleo said. I had no time for chitchat, in my car and on my way! Yes, the bar I worked at didn't open till noon, but Boss preferred me being there early.  
Traffic in Silent hill at this time of morning was lovely, barely any cars on the road. My little Chevy pulled into the parking lot of Neely's Bar. I placed my red shades on and got out of my car.  
Only one other car was in the lot, a lil convertible....hardly my choice of a car.  
  
"Late again aren't ya?" I spun around to see the owner of the voice.  
"uhh.....hey, Orlando..." Damn! Why is he here? He's not supposed to be here until opening time.  
Mr. no last name, as I called him. Orlando was the bouncer at Neely's Bar, he always made such a big ordeal of telling Boss I'm late.  
"You're not going to.." My eyes pointed into a threatening glare.  
"What? Tell? hmmm. not today chica, besides I'm in a happy mood ya?" His Hispanic accent affected each word out of his mouth. Walking over he patted me on the head, who the hell does he think he is?  
"ahem, Mr. no last name, STOP treating me like I'm five."  
"Well, uhh, I'll act however I want!!" touché, "either way, lil chica, you're late. get into work." He laughed and watched. I whipped out my ring of keys and looked through them for the bar key. Great...Just great,  
in my rush to get to work I left a pair of keys at home. A pair of keys appeared to the right of my face.  
"Lookin for these?" Orlando chuckled.  
"thanks hun." I grabbed the keys and opened the door. Though we did get to one another's throats at times, Orlando and I were still great friends.  
  
Neely's Bar, unbeknownst to most people, was ceremonial ground, or so Terry says. Terry owns a little convenience shop near the highway, he's a ghost buff of the town.  
as I was saying, it was a supposed ceremonial grounds for some devil worshippers. The town grew to have more young teenyboppers and the "Cult" got quiet.  
The entire area was a church building, till it was evicted and bulldozed..too bad so sad. A few other stores gave their shots at starting a business here. One caught fire, 5 dead, another  
had it's employee go nuts and shoot everyone on the grounds and a few people in the nearby vicinity. Neely's Bar was the next in line and so far the only trouble we've had was solved by Orlando pummeling  
the crap outta the troublemakers. boss had some fairly rare liquor and some nasty "homebrew" which a lot of the local drunks came in for. The mayor visited once and had some of the most expensive stuff his little piggy eyes could  
spot. Not that I'm complaining, but it worry's a "caring" citizen such as myself when the mayor gets so damn drunk you'd swear he'd keel over.  
  
"Little Mika in her imaginary world." Orlando smiled at me.  
"It's ok, everyone knows me there." we both gave in the laughing as I swept the floor and he took the chairs off the tables.  
Boss rarely came in to work, he thought it built character for Orlando and myself to run the bar. As if he was reading my mind Orlando scoffed,  
"Builds character my ass." I couldn't help but to reply.  
" scuse me, but you have barely any ass. At least one the ladies would like."   
" Ladies like the ass? hmm..." guess he didn't want to continue the comment. Finishing the sweeping and the main caring to the bar, I started to set out freshly washed mugs.  
The bar stood silent for a while. I just sat in one of the chairs at a table and Orlando lay on the bar counter.  
"Thirty more minutes till happy hour" Orlando announced, taking a look at his watch.  
"At least after work we can say TGIF."  
"As in Thank god I'm not Fired!" Orlando and I jumped up to just see Boss in the doorway.  
"Uhhh, wouldn't that be TGINF?" Orlando wisecracked.  
"Not in my bar it's not. Tsk Tsk, I leave my bar for a week to you two just to comeback and see Orlando on the counter like he's a gorilla and you," He shook his finger at me "sitting  
here without a care in the world."  
  
...Few hours later...  
  
The Neely's bar is full of the hustle and bustle of people. A bachelor party went on in the west side of the bar. The pool tables were full of guys, and a gal, playing a few games.  
Boss left earlier leaving me in charge of the entire bar, not that he's done this before but seeing nude women running around isn't what I wanted in the job. Orlando didn't have anyone to bounce so he took in to a few games of pool  
with the locals. His red bandana was now tied around his head, more or less keeping the sweat out from his eyes.  
Grabbing a nearby empty mug I refilled it for a man, his deep brown eyes showing his appreciation. I smiled back and took my seat behind the bar.  
"Hey babe! Be a doll and change the station wouldja?" some dude called.  
"Sowwie me no speaka english" and with that I handed him the TV controller. How lazy can people get? What am I the maid now.  
Music blasting, parties going, TV blaring, pool playing...all this is my cup of tea. Looking through the windows within the main doors I saw another party goer coming to the bar.  
My face cringed as I saw him running..  
" a little bit anxious eh?" I whispered.   
  
the man burst through the door, a look of terror upon his face. Everyone in the bar froze and turned to the newcomer.  
"Help Me! please you have to help me!" Panicking I reached under the bar table and placed a hand upon my revolver.  
"hey, HEY! Buddy, what's the problem, no need to scream." Orlando took a step forward he held the pool stick in his right arm and lay it upon his broad shoulders.  
I sighed, relieved Orlando was here to protect the bar. He towered over the man and stopped there, not daring to get closer.  
Everyone in the bar was more than creeped by this guy...there goes sales. One of the whores stepped up to the man,  
"I think all he needs is a little love." She placed an arm around the stranger as he threw her off. She landed on the floor terrified as everyone accept Orlando gasped in shock.  
" NO TIME! Death is here he's going to claim everyone!!! Be aware, Dahlia is going to raise Samael, please, you must stop her!"  
Orlando gave a look back to me and with his left hand made the indication to call the police.  
"Calm down now, no need for violence." Orlando warned. I dialed the police as quick as my fingers could move. The man saw this and began to make a break for me.  
"DON'T! I'm your only hope!" I backed off into the wall, refusing to hang up the phone. I saw every feature on his now horrible face as he was about to reach me.  
With that, the man was stopped abruptly and spun around. In a blink of an eye I saw the fist land in the man's face as Orlando dragged the man to the main entrance doors.  
He turned and faced me,  
"Tell the police to get over here quick. I'll go...talk..to this guy outside. A few members of the bar gave a little cheer as they knew as well as I did what beating this man was going to get.  
  
10:30 P.M.  
  
After being harassed by the injured whore and questioned a bit by the police, then to be harassed by Boss, the bar was back to normal.  
The officers were concerned as to why the man had been severely beaten but everyone stood up to Orlando's opinion that it was necessary.  
After a second scolding from Boss, it was time to close up. What a day. At least I can get some sleep.  
"TGIF!" I heard called to me as I got into my car. Sitting in his was Orlando smiling, happier than everyone.  
Thank God it is Friday.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
Wolf: so what'd everyone think of chapter one so far? yes, today's Friday and this fic takes place on a Friday..yeah....  
Pllleease leave a review, if it's one thing I LOVE it's reviews.  
Wondering why the description of Neely's bar has changed from that in the game?...that's for later chapters ^_^.  
  
Kitty Kimahri: and everyone who reviews will get a plushie doll of their choice :D  
  
wolf: Next chapter will be cranked out soon. Yes this is a Pg13 fic, but hey, who cares? I'm sure everyone is used to swearing ya? well, bye bye for now.  
  
Next Chapter: Lake front illusion 


End file.
